Astrid Hedwig
Lady Astrid Sigrdrífa Hedwig, commonly referred to as only Astrid Hedwig and nicknamed Ari by her closest friends, is a 2017-introduced and all-around character. She is the daughter of Brunhild, the current leader of the Valkyries, Asgardian Elite of Warriors ruled by Odin, and heir to her legacy, as well as a Valkyrie herself. Astrid currently attends Ever After High through the Mythology Program. Faithful and devoted to her fate and in love with her legacy, she sides with the Royals in the destiny conflict, and is beyond excited to become the next Leader of the Valkyries. Character Personality Astrid, as expected from the next Leader of the Valkyries, is a born leader. She fearlessly takes head of situations, and knows where she's going. She is focused, unafraid of standing up for her beliefs and for the ones she loves, and lives to lead, guide and protect her beloved sisters. Always loyal to her people and loved ones, Astrid would never leave anyone behind, and continuously makes sure she's providing her best and only her best for those who need her and look up to her. As a natural leader, though, Astrid knows how to impose respect and makes sure she is respected '''by others. Obviously, Astrid carries all the traits of a leader: she is '''confident and sure of herself, and knows how to discern what she wants and what is better for everyone. She has excellent persuasion abilities, and can easily make people believe in her and her credibility. Unsurprisingly, Astrid never carries insults, either towards herself or her Valkyrie family, and makes sure she will always solve those problems either by talking to people or starting a fight, if necessary. Of course she wants respect for herself, but also guarantees that her sisters will be respected as well. After all, being a member of the Asgardian Warrior Elite requires a lot of honour, admiration and credibility. Deep down, though, Astrid hides a giant fear of not being enough for her sisters, family and people. She never lets out her insecurity, as she must put her sisters' necessities above everything else, including her own needs, but suffers with the worry that she will not be as good as her mother. Astrid overworks herself just to make sure she will be a wonderful leader, who will be able to guide and defend her dear valkyries and her precious people, whom she dedicates her whole immortality to. Astrid, despite being occasionaly rather violent and aggressive, is actually a very caring girl who takes a motherly figure to everyone around her. She's always providing everyone what they need and won't rest until everyone is feeling good, safe and sound. She cares a lot about everyone and is highly involved in social causes, and wants to bring the best life to everyone. Additionally, Astrid can be described as a brave, strong and powerful girl who is also fearless and courageous. She wants to be a good role model for her valkyries and for those who need someone to look up to, and wants to take a maternal figure not only for her family, but also for her people. Astrid is a warrior, above all things, and her sole purpose in her life (as Astrid herself has set) is to protect and serve her nation, for the well-being of everyone. Appearance Astrid is a particularly teeny, but musculous young lady with copper skin and dark brown eyes. She sports long, wavy dark brown hair with lighter caramel highlights, which she tends to keep up in a Norse hairdo. Ari prefers the ancient Norse fashion and includes a lot of armors in her outfits, which are composed mostly by the colours blue, white, silver and gold, and her motifs include wings and Norse runes. She has a tattoo representing her status as a Valkyrie ([https://br.pinterest.com/pin/393642823659822760/ a pair of wings]) on her left forearm. Hobbies and Interests Fighting/Sparring Astrid is a warrior, so unsurprisingly, her favourite and main hobby is fighting. She has a large knowledge in using different types of weapons and is, especially, a skilled swordswoman. If Ragnarok happened tomorrow, Astrid would probably be ready to fight it. She dedicates her life to training and likes to do so, as it helps her not only with her destiny, but also with calming down. Astrid isn't particularly careful while sparring, and she totally hates to hurt one of her fighting class mates - but it happens quite often. She's glad she has Liv by her side most of times. Death-related Things Astrid takes an odd interest in anything death-related, and it's probably because she will be the one responsible for choosing those who will come to Valhalla. Gastronomy Astrid is highly interested in Gastronomy and always looks forward learning new dishes, and loves to bake and cook. She's an expert in Norse Cuisine and always provides her girls Norse and Viking dishes when they're feeling homesick. Midgardian Culture Ari knows next to nothing about the Earth culture, so she likes studying it in her free time. She finds the story of Midgard fascinating, but has some trouble with understanding it sometimes. ABBA Astrid is a huge fan of "the glorious ABBA", and met the band on her very first day at Midgard. She can't stop listening ever since, and her playlist is composed, exclusively, by ABBA songs. She firmly refuses to believe there are cool bands other than ABBA, and gladly got all the valkyries into it as well. Myths How They Go :Main Article: Valkyries & Brunhild Viewpoint on Destiny Astrid is the daughter of Brunhild, the current leader of the Valkyries and, therefore, heir to her legacy. Astrid takes pride in her destiny and lives for it, and canno wait to serve Odin one day and fight in his name, as well as choosing his einherjar. As told before, she sides with the Royals in the destiny conflict, but supports the Rebel cause for unknown causes. Astrid would never say "no" to her legacy and hopes to be an excellent Valkyrie someday, and an exceptional leader. Powers/Abilities * Chooser of the Slain: Astrid, being a valkyrie, can choose those who will die in battle and those who will win. As a future leader, Astrid feels a great responsibility for doing so and hopes she can be wise in her decisions. * Death Sense: '''Astrid can sense someone's death, either if it's close or not. * '''Afterlife Transport: '''Astrid is able to transport the souls of those who she and the valkyries chose to go to Valhalla. * '''Semi-Immortality: Unless wounded to the point that she cannot recover, Astrid will be able to live forever. * Enhanced Strength: Astrid, being a valkyrie, is gifted with supernatural strength. * Superhuman Durability: Being a demi-deity, Astrid is fairly more durable than a regular human. *'Leadership:' Astrid, as mentioned before, is a born-leader and has been trained ever since childhood for her role of leader of the Valkyries. *'Swordsmanship:' Though skilled in using many different weapons, Astrid excels in using swords, and is especially seen with her magical sword, Calder. *'Combact Skills:' Self explanatory. Going through a intense training everyday ever since she was a kid, Astrid is a skilled fighter. *'Fighting Abilities:' Self explanatory. *'Hand-to-hand Combact:' Self explanatory. Relationships You can see Astrid's Relationships here. Class Schedule 1st Period: Scythes and Swords with Professor Hercules 2nd Period: Ragnarok Sparring with Mr. Tyr 3rd Period: Philosophy 101 with Sir Wenchang Wang 4th Period: Rogues and Assassins with Mr. Gilgamesh 5th Period: Epics 101 with Ms. Calliope 6th Period: Marksmanship with Mister Vulcan Quotes Outfits Trivia * Her birthday is on March 23th, making her an Aries. * "Hedwig" is more of a second name, not really a last name. Astrid, different than most of her Valkyrie friends, doesn't have a last name. * Astrid means "Divinely beautiful" in Norse. Hedwig is a Germanic name consisting of the two elements hadu "battle, combat" and wig "fight, duel". * She, along with her mother, was granted the title of "Lady" by Odin. * Ari speaks with an Asgardian accent. * Astrid has a drinking problem. And while she's drunk, she texts Torni quite a lot. * Ari's favourite food is Kjøttkaker, a Norwegian dish. * Astrid has a large scar on her belly, slightly under her bellybutton. It's there due to an accident she had when she was still a kid and a sword cut her abdomen while fighting with someone else. * She loves ABBA, and is their biggest fan. Her ringtone is "Dancing Queen" and she gladly got all her valkyrie friends into it as well. * Astrid isn't aware that there is any music other than ABBA in Midgard. She firmly believes the glorious ABBA is the only possible existent music. * Given the events of Fimbulvetr, that precedes Ragnarok, Astrid is a little scared of tough Winters and is paranoid about them. * Astrid tends to include a lot of emojis into her texts. * Astrid is partly Norwegian on her father's side. Gallery Astrid.png|Old Astrid design Astrid Moodboard.jpg|Astrid's Moodboard astrid 2.0.jpg|Astrid 2.0 by my loveliest Jade-the-Tiger! Killer Outfits.jpg|Obviously this was made by Jadie. I'm pretty sure Astrid gave Liv a killer look after this... ari and liv.png|Ari and Liv Mercybringer. I wonder why I took so long to post it here... ari and sansa.png|Astrid and her future daughter, Sansa Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Royals Category:Norse Mythology Category:Valkyries Category:Character of The Month Category:Ship of The Month